The Broadway Girl And The Criminal
by aogber2
Summary: Finn & Rachel meet at summer camp when they're 12. 5 years later Rachel moves to Lima, but Finn is not the same sweet boy she met 5 years ago. Can she change him? Or even save his life? Or is he to far into his addiction? And will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1 Summer Camp

Alright so this is my first fanfic evey, so be nice guys. It's about Finn and Rachel, but they sort of have the actors background Lea/Rachel at Broadway Cory/Finn drugs and alcohol problems. I hope you like it, and please review.

She could remember it, like it had happened yesterday. The day Rachel Barbara Berry, fell in love and had her first kiss.

Her father's had decided that she should spend the summer at summer camp. After three years at Broadway, with only adults and rehearsals and live performances, they thought it world be healthy for her to spend time with other kids her age. Rachel couldn't exactly say she was excited. She loved Broadway and since she had only had small roles because of her age, she couldn't wait for the day she could play the lead in Les Mis, or her favorite Maria in West Side Story. To be honest, she couldn't wait to take on an iconic role as Maria, or walk the red carpet for her first Tony nomination. Yes, Rachel Berry had dreams, big dream and no one was gonna stand in her way, that is if she got through this summer.

As the car pulled up to the camp parking lot, and she realized she was in the middle of the woods, and that there was dirt everywhere, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. There was no way in hell she way gonna spend an entire summer this far away from civilisation, she seriously doubted there was any hot water.

"I'm NOT spending my summer here!" She said to her father who just smiled at her.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. You get to have campfire and tell scary stories." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Then why don't you stay here." Her Papa approached them, after getting her bag from the trunk.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm not spending my summer here." She said, getting more and more frustrated as she began to realize this was going to happen. "How am I gonna practice my singing, my Broadway career depends on it, and I seriously doubt they even have a stage here."

"Rachel, sweety, we know how much singing and Broadway means to you, and believe me when I say we will do anything to get you there. Someday. But right now, what you need is to have fun, with other kids your age. You've been living in a bubble for the last three years, you gotta get out there and experience things." Her Papa said.

"At summer camp?" She sneered back at him.

"At summer camp." He replied, calmly.

"Fine." She finally said, realizing there was no way of getting out of this. It would be a fun story for her to tell, one day at her first David Letterman interview.

"That's our girl." Her Dad said, giving her a kiss on her cheek as they handed her, her bags. "Have fun sweety, we love you." Her Papa said as she made her ways towards the crowd of kids.

Summercamp was everything Rachel was expecting, boring, awful, stupid, a complete waist of her time. She thought of her family at Broadway, what were they doing right now. Probably something a lot more fun than this. She was disturbed in her daydreaming when her name was suddenly said.

"Rachel Berry?" One of the teachers said, searching the crowd for her face.

"Here." She said, while raising her hand. The teacher immediately saw her, and pointed her finger at her in agreement. "You're with Finn Hudson."

Great, Rachel thought to herself, even though she had no idea who Finn Hudson was. Probably some loser, since only losers went to summer camp.

"Hudson?" The teacher called and Finn raised his hand, just like Rachel had. And that's when she saw him. He had dark brown hair, that came together to form some sort of resemblence to a mohawk, but at the same time it was spiky in every direction. Even from the side of his face, Rachel could see that he had brown eyes, just like her. His face was handsome. And when he turned his head to look at her and smiled a little, Rachel's heart skip a beat.

Boys weren't usually something Rachel cared about, so far they were still just as annoying as ever. And since she had recently turned 12, boys were however something most of her friends were into. Gossiping about who dated who, although Rachel wasn't really sure why it was called dating when you were just 12, it didn't really mean anything. There was one girl from Rachel's class who claimed to have had sex with one of the older boys. She wasn't sure if she should believe it, wheter it was true or not Rachel was not afraid to admit she had never had a boyfriend or kissed a boy.

But when she saw Finn's face, she suddenly felt like changing that. "Alright so go into your parings, go to the forrest and collect some wood and when you come back we'll see who can lit up the fire camp." Rachel got dragged back to reality as the teacher once again interrupted her thoughts. Everyone started to get up and leave and she saw Finn walking towards her. Butterflies flying around in her stomach, as he got closer and closer.

"Hi." He said, his voice the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she forgot to answer him.

"My name's Finn" Holding his hand out for Rachel to take, she realized it was her turn to talk. "Rachel," she said, taking his hand. It was warm and so much bigger than hers, the feeling of his skin touching hers, made the butterflies in her stomach spread to her entire body.

"Shall we?" He asked, nodding towards the woods. Without answering him, Rachel started walking. They made their way into the woods, none of them saying a word. It's not like Rachel didn't want to say something, she just didn't knew what to say.

"Are you okay?" He said, breaking the silence. His voice full with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This just isn't how I was expecting to be spending my summer." Fuck, she didn't mean to unload on him like that, what if he though she meant him and not the camp.

"Yeah, me neither." He replied, a feeling of relief washing over her. He didn't take it as pointed to him. Instead concern fulled her system.

"Why not?" She asked, immediately regretting it, she didn't mean to be nosy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"No, it's okay." He said, actually sounding like he meant it. "It's just...my parents have been fighting...like a lot lately. And I didn't wanna be in the way, so when a brochure for this place came with the mail. I said I wanted to go. I don't know...I guess I just wanted to get away from everything for a while."

Rachel couldn't believe he was being this honest with her, he just met her like five minutes ago. As she realized how sad his voice sounded, she figured he probably just needed someone to talk to. And to be honest, she kind of wanted that job.

"I'm sorry." She said, after much thinking of what to say, she decided that was the best.

"So what about you?" He asked, and Rachel pushed all her thoughts aside, trying to come up with an answer that didn't made it seem like she thought she was better that this place. When suddenly she felt the earth move under her feets, well actually she just stepped on a rolling branch, but it felt like the world was moving. She lost her balance and would have fallen on her back if it hadn't been for Finn who caught her, just at the last second. For a short second their faces were inches apart, and she could feel his hot breath at her skin. He didn't pull her up, the just stood like that, and she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. But once again Rachel's thoughts were interrupted as the teacher yelled for the kids to come back to the camp.

She didn't talk to Finn for the rest of time at the camp, they only smiled at each other everytime they made eye contact or walked pass one another.

Rachel spent her time between singing her heart out in the shower and watching Finn. She watched him play socer with some of the other boys, as she sat on the sideline watching him. He never seemed to mind her watching him, if anything he seemeded to like it, smiling at her everytime he ran by her. Rachel almost had a heartattack when he took of his shirt.

One of the times he ran by her and she made eyecontact with him, he smiled as usual but this time he winked at her with a big grin on his face. Rachel had been so busy watching Finn, she hadn't even noticed the group of girls sitting down next to her.

"Oh my god, Hudson was totally checking you out." One of the girls said, excited.

"What?" Rachel said as she stumbled back to from Finn land.

"Didn't you see it? Hudson was totally checking you out. I think he's got the hots for you." She said, making Rachel flush.

"I don't know." She said carefully, she hadn't talked to there girls before and didn't know their motives.

"Oh please, the only way he could have been more obvious was if he had ripped your clothes of and thrown you into the grass." Rachel wasn't use to this kind of talk, and was a little insecure about what to say. She didn't want to sound like a little girl and the girls where obvious older than her. And for a moment she wondered how old Finn was.

"Really?" She finally managed to pull together.

"Oh yeah. If I were two years younger I would totally hit that. He's freaking dreamy." One of the other girls said.

And Rachel was reliefed that Finn wasn't that much older than her.

Rachel couldn't get the girls words out of her head as she returned to her room after her shower. And lost herself in Finn land once again as she pictured his shirtless body for her, heat spreading through her body.

Standing in front of her mirror, combing her hair, she almost got a heartattack as someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was just one of the teachers she yelled for them to come in. But instead of a teacher, Finn was now standing in her doorway. She turned around and when she saw him she became speechless, he was wearing black shorts that stopped right before his knee. A white t-shirt peeked through under the grey hoodie he wore.

"Hi?" He said, smiling at her as she felt very childish in her hello kitty sweat pants.

"Uhm hi?" She said, shocked and suddenly regretting the Winnie The Pooh t-shirt she was wearing. Hello kitty was one thing, but Winnie The Pooh, not what you wanna be wearing in front of the boy you like.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He said, without any hesitance.

"Sure." She wasn't sure what to expect. Going for a walk after bedtime, her fathers would freak if they knew.

They walked side by side down the beach, while Rachel tried to come up with something to say. He hadn't just asked her to go for a walk in silence had he? Since she didn't knew that much about him, she figured that was a good place to start.

"So, where are you from? I mean when you're not here, you know like at home?" Smooth Rachel, very smooth she thought to herself. Convinced she had just thrown away every chance she ever had with him. But he didn't seem to mind, in fact he didn't even react.

"Victoria British Columbia in Canada. My family moved to the states a couple of years ago, so now I live in Lima, Ohio."

A bit longer respond than Rachel was expecting, but she didn't mind. In fact the more information the better. "So why did you move?"

"My dad got a job here, he's in the army so I've always moved around a lot. How bout you?"

"I was born in Bronx, but I live in New York City now." She didn't know if she should tell him about Broadway, a lot of people seemed to think she was some kind of snob just because she was on Broadway. But before Rachel had a chance to ask her next question, he grabbed her back and slightly puched her forward to see the sun go down.

"Look," he said. "Isn't it pretty? There's a place in Victoria where if you stand there when the sun is going down it feels like you reach out and touch it." With that he stopped and stared at the sun a big smile on his face, as his entire body relaxed. Rachel couldn't help but look more at him than sun, his childish reaction to the sun made a heat travel to her cheeks.

"It's amazing!" And with that they watched the sun go down, together, his hand still remaining on her back.

The cold night breeze went right to the this fabric of her pajamas, and hit her skin like needles. She crossed her arms, trying to keep some of her body warmth close to her. Finn immediately saw her and pulled his sweater over his head, exposing some of his lower stomach to her and she could she the top of his boxers.

He handed her the shirt and when she shook her head, he wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to him. Pulling it over her head as she accepted it and helped with the progress. Her body standing right against his and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Instantly heating it up again.

He looked her right in the eyes, and she bit her lover lip as she watched his eyes staring into hers.

"Rachel?" His voice was low. So low that if he hadn't been standing so close to her, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Yes?" She watched as his face came closer to hers, his lips coming closer to hers as he kept his eyes locked on them. And just like Rachel had dreamed about he softly pressed his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2 Rachel's First Day At McKinley

First day at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Yup this was gonna be the most awful year of Rachel's life, she was sure of it.

It's not like Rachel chose to go there. Her father Marine Officer 1st class Leroy Berry, who had later joined the police and specialized in organised crime, had been sent to Lima, Ohio to help the local police in the fight against the increasing crime rate and illegal drug market. And now Rachel was forced to go to a public high school in Ohio, far away from her New York, from her Broadway, from her dream.

Rachel had been home schooled since leaving summer camp 5 years ago, and her Broadway career had really taken off. She had gotten the lead in her own musical on Broadway as Wendla in Spring Awakening. Opposite Jonathan Groff, the only other boy Rachel had, had a crush on since Finn Hudson. Too bad for Rachel, Jonathan turned out to be gay, but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would have. She had gotten an amazing friend who loved Broadway just as much as she did. And now she had to be far away from him, for an entire year.

It's not like she got fired from Spring Awakening, the show had been running for almost 4 years now, and she kind of wanted to try something new. You know another Broadway play. If only she had knew her father was gonna pack her bags and move the family to Ohio, she would have never left Spring Awakening.

What if her family never moved back, what if her fathers liked it so much here they never wanted to go back. Rachel knew leaving Broadway for years means you're out. Everyone will forget about you, and you'll be ancient history.

Rachel Barbara Berry was not gonna let that happen. She just had to get through her first year in high school and her last year in school all together. She way turning 18 this year, and then she could move to New York on her own.

That was the thought Rachel held onto as she walked with her fathers down the halls of McKinley high, while the principal explained how old the building was. Like Rachel cared?

There was however one good thing, that could come out of this nightmare; Finn Hudson. Rachel remembered him saying he lived in Lima, she wondered if he still lived here. Would he remember her? Would he recognise her? Was he gonna ask her to be his girlfriend? He had kissed her after all. Although that was 5 years ago and he was just a kid. Rachel remembered everything about that night, his body against hers, his lips on hers. Just thinking about it made a heat flush through Rachel's cheeks.

She was rudely pulled out of her thoughts as two girls started screaming. Both cheerleaders, both with high ponytails. One had blond hair the other was latina with black hair. The latina one started screaming in spanish, atleast. Rachel think it was spanish. To be honest she didn't understand a word of it, and from the looks neither did the blond girl, but that didn't stop her.

They got ripped apart by a teacher before Rachel had a chance to hear what they were fighting about.

Her Papa looked in shock as the two girls got escorted to the principals office.

"Leroy?" Her Papa said, still in shock.

"Alright sweety, have fun. And we'll be here to pick you up after school okay?" Her Dad said, as they said goodbye to her on her official first day of high school.

"I'll try." She was still not happy about the idea, but for her fathers sake she would try and make the best of it. And who knows, maybe she'll even see Finn.

She walked by all the parked cars, looking at her map to see where she was going. She had a some what idea of where she was going, though. She was about 2 feet from a red pick up truck, just to cheek her map one more time.

When she looked up, she saw Finn, sitting in the red pick up truck. A sudden heat spread through her entire body, and suddenly being so far away from everything she loved didn't seem so bad.

His head was leaned back against the head rest, his eyes closed. As he opened his eyes he saw Rachel, waving at him. She could see by his reaction, he recognised her. An instant look of panic spread to his face, as a young girl sat up straight in the passenger seat, wiping her mouth. Rachel didn't know much about that kind of intimacy, but even she knew what that was. And to her own surprise she immediately turned around and walked away, not even caring about his explanation.

She might only have known him for a week, but that was not the Finn Hudson she knew. That was not the Finn Hudson she kissed on a beach after watching the sun go down. She felt tears pressing, and she took a deap breath. Getting her breathing under control, she walked straight towards school building, never looking back.

Rachel didn't understand a word of what was happening in Spanish, but luckily for her it didn't seem like a lot of the other kids did. They all just had the same look as the blond cheerleader had in the hallway.

A bell ring from outside the classroom and everyone practically jumped up from their seats and ran out. Rachel wasn't really in that much hurry so she gave her time, staying in her seat for a little longer just to drag out her time before she had to return to her next class.

"Rachel, right?" The young teacher asked.

"Yeah." She looked down at her table not wanting him to see the sad look on her face. She was still a little shaken up from Finn and his ladyfriend. This was not the way she wanted to spent her first day of school.

"Yeah, I kind of know, actually. I saw you on Broadway in Spring Awakening last year. You were amazing."

Rachel blushed, she had expected to be recognised this far away from New York.

"What are you doing after school? I run the glee club here, you should join. We could use your talent. Rachel."

Before she had a chance to answer, Finn came running in the doors. Looking like he was running for his life, and decided to take cover in the spanish room.

"Mr. Hudson." The teacher said annoyed, this was clearly not his first time being late. "You're exactly 45 minutes late."

"I know Mr. Schue, but I..." He cut him off. I don't wanna hear it, you're spending the next week in detention with my."

"That's not fucking fair!" Finn yelled, and the teacher lost all patient with him right then and there. Rachel felt incredible small, and all she wanted to do was leave. But she didn't wanna disturb them.

"Two weeks!" The teacher said, his voice so high he was almost yelling but at the same time he wasn't. And Finn gave up, realizing he was not getting out of this.

The teacher grabbed his things, before turning to. Rachel.

"So I'll see you after school? For glee club?" Rachel was still in shock at Finn's behavior so she just nodded. And with that he left, not even looking at Finn.

Instead Finn turned to look at her, as she got up and grabbed her stuff. Feeling his eyes on her the entire time.

"Hi, Rachel." He said, his voice was back to normal, and for a short moment he reminded her of the boy she met at camp. But he ruined it just as quickly.

"Listen, about the car..." He stopped, like he was waiting for her to break in. But Rachel didn't know what to say, she didn't really have the right to be mad at him, did she? He was just a boy she'd met years ago? Yes, they kissed but that didn't mean she had any right to judge him.

"I'm really sorry," he started again. "I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. And I'm sorry. So how are you liking your first day?" He said with a smile, trying to change the subject. "You're going to glee club, that's cool. I'm in glee too."

"Cool." Was all Rachel managed to say. She felt so humiliated and she didn't even know why. Yes, she kind of hoped they could get together but that didn't give her the right to be. mad at him. But still she felt so foolish.

As she entered the room for her first glee club meeting, the first thing she noticed was Finn. He was sitting next to a blond cheerleader, that Rachel recognised as one of the girls from the fight. She was licking his ear, while wispering something into his ear. The teacher from her spanish class came in and started talking, and two boys got up and started singing. Usually this would be one of Rachel's favorite things in the world, criticizing other peoples singing. But today all she could think about was Finn and the pretty blond cheerleader nipping at his ear while he rubbed her thigh. A lot higher up than Rachel thought were appropriate in public.

Finn noticed her staring at them, and she felt so embarrassed. Expecting to see anger in his eyes she say something else, something she couldn't quite place a small smirk escaped his lips, and he winked at her.

At first Rachel blushed, at the attention, and the small hint that came with it. Until she realized he was winking at her while waking out with another girl. And Rachel felt a bit dirty, she didn't wanna ruin his relationship to this girl. But then she remembered the girl from his truck, and that was defintly not this girl, that girl had dark hair. He had one girl nipping his ear, another sucking at him and doing things Rachel would never even say the name of out loud. All this, while "flirting" with her.

Every alarm in Rachel's head went off as she saw him sitting there, with his girlfriend while sending dirty looks to her.

What he was doing was so wrong, so why did she like it?


	3. Chapter 3 Ice Cream

I've been really bored today so I wrote another chapter. I'll try and update almost everyday, there might be a few misses everynow and then, thought. Again this is my first try at a fanfic so be gentle guys, and as much help as possible would be amazing. I apologize for any spelling and grammer mistakes. Hope you like it :)!

When Mr. Schuester said goodbye to the kids and gave them permission to leave, Rachel was the first one out of the door. She practically ran out of the class room, and when straight for the parkinglot. Only to be dissapointed when she didn't see her fathers car, anywhere.

"Rachel!" She heard Finn yelling after her. She was not in the mood for anything he had to say, this had probably been the WORST day of her life, so far and that includes the day she had to perform Spring Awakening with a high fever, and fearing the entire time she was gonna past out. But compared to the emotional rollercoaster her heart had been through today, that was nothing. "Rachel!" He called again, as he caught up with her.

"Rachel, wait." He grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away. "Rachel, please," he tried again, his voice sounding sincere.

"What do you want, Finn?" She asked, a little impatient, from his behavior.

"I just wanna talk."

She turned away from him, taking a deep breath while looking over the parking lot once more, this time she saw her fathers car. It was parked behind a big truck, that was pulling away.

"Rachel, please. Just give me a chance." He pleeded. Part of her wanted to go with him just to hear what he had to say, but she knew she had to go to her fathers.

"I'm sorry Finn. I can't, I gotta go home my dads are waiting for me." She pointed at the car and was surprised when Finn started walking towards them. Her Daddy rolled down the window as she and Finn approached them.

"Hey, Mr. Berrys." Finn said to her fathers, his voice as sweet and polite as possible, as he leaned agains the car, eye level with her fathers. While she stood behind, shocked at what was happening before her eyes.

"Is it okay if take Rachel for ice cream? I'll have her home within an hour." Her fathers looked at each other, and for the first time she couldn't tell what they were thinking.

"Alright, but you'll have her home by 4 a'clock." Her Papa said from the passenger seat, while giving Finn his; "you don't wanna know what happens if you don't look".

"Of course, sir." And with that her fathers pulled away and Finn smiled at her.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." He teased, walking towards her, slowly.

"Only until 4 a'clock." She teased back, unaware how she was doing it. As she watched Finn close the distance between them.

"It's an hour away, a lot can happen in an hour." He was now standing right in front of her, one more step and their bodies would be touching. And Rachel took a second to look him over. He was wearing black dirty converse shoes, black jeans, and a striped blue and white polo shirt. His hair was messy, the exact same way it was 5 years ago when she first saw him.

"How bout that ice cream?" She asked, and took his hand as he walked her to his truck.

As Rachel sat in Finn's truck looking out the windows as she waited for his come back with their ice creams, she wondered what her fathers were thinking. They must have thought Finn was an idiot for asking for their permission like that. Although it was kinda sweet actually, would they think it was sweet to? It was kinda a gentleman move. She was pulled out of her thought as Finn came back with their cre creams. He handed Rachel hers, vanilla softice in bearer with fine chocolate peices on top, his was the same.

They sat in silence for a while, just eating.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, her curiousity finally getting the better of her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you were on Broadway?" Rachel's face lit up a little, she had been expecting him to know, how did he know?

"How did you know about that?"

"Even Lima has newspapers. I saw an article about your play. Spring Awakening right?"

"Yeah." She was stunned, and didn't know what to say, so let him continue.

"I even ripped it out, it's still in my drawer, with all the other articles I found about you. It must have been a lot of fun for you?"

"It was. You really kept them?" She was so shocked.

"Hell yeah. You're like a big star Rachel, of course I kept them. I could say I knew you when."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little, and he smiled back at her. Grinning from ear to ear.

"So why did you leave?" His tone being serious again.

"Well I wanted to try something new, you know. If only I' known my fathers was gonna move us out here."

"So why did he?"

"He's a cop, so he got this offer to come here and help the local police, and he took it. But it dosen't matter, I'm gonna be 18 this year and I'm moving back to New York once I graduate.

"What's he helping them with?" Finn asked, completely ignore what she said after that. She had been so caught up in her dreams of leaving again, she didn't see the changing look on his face. He looked worried, which she couldn't qiute understand.

"Uhhm, well he's a specialist in organised crime so he's here to stop the selling of drugs."

"Shit..." Was all he had to say, as he looked to the ground. Rachel wasn't sure why he was reacting like this, he lived here he must have known about the drug market.

"You done with your ice cream?" He asked, his mood changing back to happy again. She was still very confused and just nodded. handing him her empty bearer, as he went to go throw it out. When she looked down her pants she saw she had spilled on them.

"Dammit!" There was no way she was gonna let Finn know she spilled her ice cream. That's way too embarrising, not even thinking about what she was doing she opened the glove compartment and starting searching for a napkin. Instead she found a pair of sunglasset, an old map, a bunch of papers and a tiny plastic bag with a white powder that looked like flower or sugar. For a second she heard a high ringing as she suddenly felt dizzy. Being the daughter of a cop, she knew what drugs looked like. She looked up to saw Finn walking towards her and hurriedly putted all the stuff back and closed the glove compartment.

She still felt lightheaded when he sat down next to her again. Looking at the watch in his radio, she realized what time it was and was reliefed that she had an exuse to get away from him.

"It's almost 4, you should take me home." She said, her voice held no room argument. He must have seen by the look on her face that she really wanted to go home, cause he just nodded and started driving.

The drive home was the longest in Rachel's life. Really it was probably just 10 minutes but it felt like 10 hours, as she took turns looking out the window and watching him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." If her voice had been anymore cold, ice would have come out of her mouth. But she wasn't sorry, not even a little.

"Rachel, you don't..." She cut him off before he could finish.

"I'M FINE!" She practically yelled at him, sneering. And was shocked when she what looked like a tear in his eye as he looked back to road. Not daring to talk to her or even look at her, the entire time.

Normally Rachel would have been on her knees begging for forgiveness, after yelling at someone like that. But right now she didn't care. Finn was a drug addict, he probably sold it too. And just like that she realized why he had, had such a strong reaction to her fathers reason for being here. He probably didn't even care about her, he just wanted to confirm his belief about her father. He knew she had been on Broadway, what didn't he know about her? All Rachel knew, was that she was never speaking to him again or being anywhere near him, not even if he was the boy who had kissed her 5 years ago.

When they reached her house, Finn didn't say anything. And she left his car in silence, but just as she was about to slam the door at him, he stopped her.

"Rachel," he said stopping her. The look on his face so hurtfull, and his eyes were watering up like he was about to cry. "Did I do something?"

Part of her wanted to slam the door at him and never see him again, but the look on his face stopped her. He sounded sincere, maybe it wasn't his drugs, it could have been a friends or something like that.

"No, you didn't. I'm just really tired, it's been a long day." She replied, giving him her best fake smile. But she doubted he believed her, cause the look on his face didn't change one bit.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?" She didn't answer, just nodded as she closed the door and walked towards her new house. It wasn't until she reached the front door, she heard his car drive away. Sighing deeply she leaned against the door, she watched his car drive away.

Could it really be, that the same Finn Hudson she kissed on a beach 5 years ago was not on drugs? He had changed a lot, but still. It just didn't make sense to her, maybe she needed a good long shower and a good night sleep, maybe then things would make more sense tomorrow. Right now her brain was like a big puzzle and none of the pieces fit together. What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4 A File Says It All

**I must have had a really bad writing day, cause this isn't nearly as good as it could have been. But I got my story through, even if it took me 5 hours. I hope you all like it. **

Rachel took three deep breaths, to calm herself down, before entering her house. Breathing all the way from her toes to the top of her head, shakng away any goosebumps left from Finn and the drugs in his car. Looking down at her hand she took a step back and almost felt of the porch, when she saw how much it was shaking. She needed to get herself together, if her dads saw her like this they would know something was wrong immediately.

They had always been very good at reading her, actually she had never been able to hide anything from them. And even if she tried she gave herself up, when they made their "sweety tell us what's wrong eye". She couldn't let them know something was off, if they found out the boy they had allowed her to have ice cream with, was a drug addict or dealer or whatever he was. Her Daddy would have him locked away for life, and as much as she was starting to dislike Finn, she didn't wanna see him behind bars, just because she couldn't keep her big mouth shot. What Finn did in his spare time was none of her buisness, all she knew was that she was NOT gonna be part of it.

And just like that she decided that Finn Hudson was no longer part of her life. And swore to herself to keep her promise of never speaking to him again. Taking another deep breath before opening the door, she was greeted by her fathers waiting to hear all about her day. They came running when they heard the door, and she wondered if maybe they had seen Finn drop her off. If so how was she gonna explaine the ten minutes she spent on the porch before going inside.

If they asked she would just say she got car sick, after all she did it on almost every drive. Her fathers used to say she was the only person in the world who could get motion sick, by sitting in parked car. She laughed quietly to herself at the memory, before being attacked by more of their questions. She hadn't really had the chance to tell them about her day, since Finn had kidnapped her and taken her for ice cream on his usual drug run.

"How was your day? Did you have fun? Did you meet any new friends? How's the classes? Oh, and by the way who was that boy?" Her Papa asked, and struggling to catch his breath again. Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Come on sweety, we want all the dirty details." Her Daddy said, pulling her towards the kitchen. Where they had already set up dinner, as they all sat down.

"So, how was your day?" They tried once again, starring at her waiting for her answer. But Rachel didn't know what to say, she hadn't made any new friends. She wasn't exactly impressed by the classes and to be honest it had been a crappy day. Well first I saw Finn and a girl having to much fun in a car, then he showed up late for class and got detention, and that's all before I found drugs in his car. You know Finn right? The same boy you let take me out for ice cream. No, no way she was telling them the truth. So what should she say?

"I joined Glee club, the teacher saw me on Broadway." Rachel said, trying to remeber another good thing she could say next.

"Really? That's amazing. Who would have known there was a Broadway fan in Lima?" Har Papa said, excited, but her Daddy's eyes never left her face as he stayed serious.

"Who was that boy?"

Knowing she would have to say something about him eventually, she decided to stay as close to the thruth as possible. Just without the whole drug thing.

"Remember that summer camp I went to couple of years ago? He went there to, we were just catching up but I don't think we'll be hanging out again. We don't really have anything in common." Well it was kind of the thruth. But the look on her Daddy's face didn't change a bit. And for a second she wondered if maybe he knew somethig about Finn. He was here to stop the drug market, maybe he had a file on Finn and had recognized him. She calmed herself with the fact that she had only seen Finn that one time, and she could just play the insistent card and pretend she didn't know about his possible run in with the law. Which she actually didn't.

"What's his name?" Her Daddy said, still not removing his eyes from her face for just a second.

"Finn Hudson." She replied quickly, trying her best to cover the insecurity filling it. She practically hold her breath while waiting for her Daddy to answer that. But he never did, he just turned to look at her Papa and asked him about his day. So Rachel figured she was off the hook.

Not many words were being exchanged for the rest of that night. After dinner Rachel grabbed her computer and starting writing Jonathan on facebook. She stayed on her computer the rest of the night, while her fathers watched TV. At 10pm she got up to go bed. But no matter what she did she simply could not fall a sleep. Instead she kept twisting and turning. She couldn't get Finn out of her mind, there had been something about him that was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Yes, he had grown up, a lot in fact. He had gotten much more handsome, the years had been treating him good. Unlike Rachel who still looked like a 12 year old girl, she still had a bit of baby fat here and there. Her breast had barely grown, one thing she was not that happy about. She looked at the girls she saw on the street and how mature they all looked.

But it wasn't just that he had grown up, there was something else. But she couldn't figure it out. No matter how many times she went over the events from that day, god it bothered her so much. But when she looked up to check the time, she realized that it was almost 3. Deciding that she was not going to be getting any sleep this night, she got up and went downstairs. Maybe a glass of hot water would do the trick.

The light was on in the living room, and she saw her Daddy sitting on the couch. As she approached him, she saw that he was surrouned by papers and files.

"Hey sweety, what are you doing up?" He asked, when he saw her.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

"Just working on some stuff for tomorrow, I gotta go to this meeting and I just wanted to see what I'm up against." He made room for Rachel to sit down next to him. As Rachel got a closer look at the files, it occurred to her that it was criminal records, and from the look of them half of Lima must have been criminals. Rachel could feel her heart beat ridicously fast in her chest, as the though that Finn probably had a criminal record and her Daddy was gonna find out. She didn't answer him, not knowing what to say as she searched the pile of files with her eyes, looking for Finn's name.

"I should probably get to bed, it's late. We wanna be prepared for the beautiful day ahead of us." He looked at Rachel as he got up, waiting for her to follow him.

"Actually, I think I might go get a glass of warm milk, from the kitchen. But you go to bed."

"Alright, let me just cleaned this up." But Rachel interrupted him, immediately. She needed to know if Finn had a criminal record.

"NO!" She practically yelled at him, and he looked at her shocked. "I mean, that's okay you go to bed, I'll do it."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, before returning to bed.

The second he was out the door, she started going through file after file. She must have gone through 30 files, before finding the one that said Hudson, F. on the front. Rachel sat down on the floor next to the couch, it felt like her heart wasn't beating, but it must have been. She was alive, so it must have been.

It felt like time stood still and she felt dizzy. For a moment she thought she was gonna pass out. She had the file in her hand, open it and she would know what kind of person Finn was. What if she didn't like what was inside? How would she know if everything that was inside was true, being the daughter of a cop had taught her that there was always to sides to a story. What should she do?

She took a deep breath, before making up her mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

I apologise for any grammer and spelling mistakes. Hope you like it, let me hear your thoughts. :)

Hudson, F. Here it was the answer to all her questions. So why did it feel so wrong? Like she was about to do something she knew was wrong? Part of her wanted to open it and just get it out of the other way, but another part of her felt like she was invading Finn's private life.

So she took a deep breth and decided not to open it, it wasn't her right to be snooping around in his personal life like that. She barely knew him, if he wanted to tell her thruth he would, well not that she would talk to him again, but if she did, she would just wait for him to come to her. Maybe she could find out something about him at school, no matter what reading his criminal record, which was classified by the way and only available to the police.

She got up from the floor, and started walking back to her room. But when she reached the stairs something made her stop, like she had forgotten something, so she went back to the couch. She had promised her Dad to clean up after him. She quickly gathered all the files into three tall piles. When she looked at Finn's file in her hand. She placed it on top of the first pile, and stared at it for a while. She picked it up again, and looked it over, it looked exactly like the other files. The only thing seperating them from each other was their names, lastname first and then the first letter in their first name. Most of them had diffrent layers to, one was so thick it was probably to big for Rachel to hold in one hand. Finn's wasn't that thick, but it was thick.

If she left it there her father would read it and probably recognise Finn. She couldn't let that happen, she wasn't sure what her father would do to him, but one thing she knew, it wouldn't be pretty. So she took the file with her, hiding it at the back of her closet. There had been like 70 files, there was no way her father would notice it was gone. So why did it feel so wrong? She shook the feeling of betrayal against ther fathers, the most important people in her life, for a boy she'd only truly known for two days. And he wasn't making the best first impression.

"Rachel? Rachel sweety, it's time for school?" Her Papa interrupted her dreams of Broadway and Tony Awards, just to force to go to school. What a start of her day. She dragged her sleeping body of bed, and get ready for school. Sending her fathers a deadly glare when they dropped her off at the school.

"How a good day sweetheart." Without answering she walked towards the main building. Taking three deep breaths before entering what was gonna be another crappy day of her miserable life.

First up was Spanish class, which shouldn't been the worst thing ever, Mr. Schuester was actually pretty cool. And maybe she would even like Glee club, if only Finn kept his distance and stopped messing with her head like that.

The school bell anouncing that her day was over, was like music to her ears. All she had to do was get through Glee rehearsal, and there was one more day she could count off till Graduation, and her escape. Throwing her bad over her shoulder she exiceted the classroom, and headed for the Glee.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and picked it up, to see she had gotten a text from Jonathan. Smiling to herself, she read it.

_Dear Rachel, how's life in the country? Gotten to see any cows yet? _

She couldn't help but chuckle, this was defintly the distraction she needed. She was so caught up in her phone, she didn't see where she was walking. Her head burried in her phone, she walking straight into someone, the top of her head slamming straight against the other persons chest. It didn't really hurt, but shock spread to her body, and she dropped her phone.

"Shit..." She looked up to see a pair of hazel airs staring at her, but before she could get a good look on him, he bent down to pick up her phone. And the only thing she could see was his mohawk. She had seen that mohawk before?

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He handed her, her phone. And she got a good look of his face, visioable cheekbones, framed his face. The only hair in his face, was his black think mohawk, on top of his head. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was walking." She smiled back at him, and when his smiled turned into a small chuckle. She knew where she had before, in Glee club. His name was Puck or something like that. Well Puck couldn't possible be his real name.

"It's okay, I tend to look at my feet when I walk to. And I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either, so how bout we call it even?" Before she could answer, the look on his face changed, like he suddenly recognized her.

"You're in Glee club, right?"

"Yes, yeah I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." She held out her hand for him to shake and he immediately took it.

"Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck." He shook her hand, and held onto it a little longer than he was supossed to. She blushed even more, and was fearing he could see it. But before any of them had a chance to say another word, Finn walked up behind Puck, putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. It looked like it hurted, cause Puck immediately let go of Rachel's hand, and turned to Finn, smiling at his friend. But Finn didn't look the slightest bit happy, and she wondered why. What had Puck done to him?

"Hey man, I didn't see you in Math? Puck asked Finn, trying to ease up the clearly tension between them.

"No, I skipped it, it's a waste of time." Finn replied, still not changing a single expression in his face. It seemed like he hadn't even blinked, but Rachel knew that was impossible. She felt like running, the tension between the two boys were so thick it almost have her goosebumps. She felt like she had done something wrong, but she didn't know what. She had talked to Puck, that couldn't be a crime.

"Whatever," Puck said, almost as if he was offended Finn had skipped the class when he hadn't. He turned and looked at Rachel, avoiding Finn's deadly glare, and smiling at her.

"I was just catching up with Rachel, here. You two know each other, right?" He smiled at Rachel, and she felt like some of the tension had dissapeared, but Finn didn't agree. He took a step closer to Puck, and Rachel wondered if he was gonna kill him, whatever he had done to him. She thought the look in his eyes, had been scary before but this made the small hair on the arm rise, within a second. She froze, but didn't wanna be rude. Puck had asked them a question and Finn clearly wasn't going to be answering it.

"Yeah, we met at summercamp a few years ago."

"Summercamp like campfires and telling scary stories or _summercamp_?" Raising an eyebrow at his summercamp remark, even Rachel understood what he was referring to. But the second the words left his mouth, Finn grabbed him by his shirt and threw him with all of his force against the locker. Slamming him hard against it, the pain was visiable, as the loud sound of the lockers slamming left everyone in the hallway staring, and Rachel stopped breathing. Seeing white before her eyes, she feared she was gonna pass out.

Rachel would have expected a huge fight with blood and screaming, but nothing happened. Puck stared at Finn intesly, like he was waiting for next move, daring him to hit him in front of Rachel. Finn's grab on Puck's shirt tigthened but Puck remained calm. Looking over at Rachel, Finn's eyes did the same. As the two boys stopped their confrontation to stare at her, she felt like screaming, she had never seen a fight before. And what just happened was by far the most confrontational experience in her life. As Finn made eyecontact with Rachel, his grip on Puck loosened up, before letting go all together.

When Finn was no longer holding on to him, Puck placed his feet back on the floor, remaining in balance, as Finn's body turned to look at Rachel while his eyes never left hers. She was speachless, she had no idea what was happening.

"Later, bro," And with that Puck walked away. He didn't seem mad, at all. Which Rachel thought was really weird, since his _best friend_ just threw him against a locker, hard.

With Puck gone, everyone around them in the hallway, returned to their own lives. Since there wasn't gonna be a fight, there was nothing to see. Rachel stood back frozen from Finn's actions, the only sign the confrontation had ever happened, was Finn, standing in front of her, staring at her intensely. Even from the distance she could see his body language change, from tense and angry to somewhat relaxed. Unsure of what to do, she took a step forward.

"Finn? Are you alright?" The second she stepped forward, panic spread through his entire body. And the look in his eyes made her stop, feeling like she had burned him. Without saying a word, he left. Practically running out of the halls.

She sighed deeply, what the hell was wrong with this boy? And what did Puck do to him? For a second she though he might be jelaous, but quickly shooked the though away, what he even be jelaous about? Glee club, she had to get to Glee, she was probably late already. And the only thing worse than being the new girl, is being the late new girl.


	6. Chapter 6 Fight Or Flight

Once again the school bell announcing Rachel's day was over, was the best sound she'd heard in a long time. She immediately grabbed her bag and went for the exit, thank god Finn didn't show up for Glee rehearsal. Mr. Schue had spent the hour going on about how music relates to the important thing in life. Like a couple's song is usually the same song that was playing the first time they kissed, and how the song they choose to play during their first dance at their wedding, tells us about what kind of life they'd had together.

"Hey, Rachel wait up." She heard Puck calling after her, or Noah. What should she call him, she really would prefere Noah, but it was his name. They hadn't talked in Glee, although he had sat down beside her.

She turned around to face him.

"Hey, Noah."

"So I was thinking, you're new and I would like to take you to breadstiks and welcome you to the club. What do you say?"

She didn't knew what to say, no one else had even tried to make her feel welcome. It was her first week, but still.

"Okay..."

"Cool, I'd pick you up at 7 a'clock, tomorrow." He gave her a wink, before walking away.

"Wait." She called after him and he stopped. "You don't know where I live?"

He turned around, smirking at her.

"Ohh, Rachel, I know where you live." Making his sentence sound a little dirty, Rachel blushed a bit. She almost had a heart attack when she turned around and practically walked right into Finn, who was standing behind her. He didn't look happy, and Rachel knew he had heard her conversation with Noah. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her, while she slowly regained her breath from her shock.

"You scared me," she said, her voice so low she wasn't sure he heard her.

"So," he said, his voice sounding friendly, which didn't fit the deadly glare in his eyes, "you're going out with Puck?" And just like that any kind of friendly in his voice turned into a murderous one, and so did his eyes. And she immiedately felt like she was doing something wrong, but this time she found herself getting mad at him for always making her feel like that.

"Yeah, so? Do you have a problem with that?" God sneering at him, felt sooooo good.

A bit of shock spread to his eyes, before being filled with anger, more anger than before. And she wasn't sure if it was from the fact that she was going out with Noah or her talking to him like that. But right now she didn't care, he could get as mad as he wanted, she no longer cared.

He took a step towards her, standing right in front of her, leaning his head down to her ear, before whispering.

"You know he's just trying to fuck you right?" His voice was so cruel, it send a shiver down Rachel's spine. Anger spread through her body within a second, and she could feel herself losing control of it. She stepped away from him, clenched her fist together, pulled it back a little before hammering it toward his face. Hitting him right at the side of his nose, it hurt so bad, she felt tears pressing to her eyes. He stumbled a few step backwards, covering his face with his hands.

A shot of adrenaline shot through her body, and she could feel her heart in her chest going a mile per hour. When he removed his hands from his face he was bleeding, like a lot. She must have hit him a good place, and she felt dizzy as she saw the blood run into his mouth and dripping down to his shirt. Rachel had never seen anyone bleeding that much before, it must have hurt really bad. Finn kept looking at Rachel then his hands filled with blood, then at Rachel then back at his hands. And Rachel could feel her heart start pumping even faster, when the though of how mad he must have been at her. She was paralized with fear, would he hit her back? He wouldn't hit a girl, would he.

She felt the eyes of everyone in the hallway staring at her. The attention was on her and Finn, and no one said a word.

"What's going on here?" Rachel heard Mr. Schuester behind her, they where just around the corner from the choir room. "Oh my god, Finn." He came closer to them, and Rachel wanted to run, just run for her life. But her legs wouldn't move, she thought about what her fathers were gonna say, when Mr. Schue called to tell them their beloved daughter had just given someone a bloody nose.

"Finn, are you alright? What the hell happened?" Mr. Schue was now standing next to Finn, a hand on his back trying to figure out what was happening. "Finn, what happened?" Mr. Schuester tried again, while Finn continued to stare at Rachel. "Rachel, did you do this?" She thought she was gonna faint, if it was from the blood or the idea of what her father would do to her when they found out, she didn't know. Maybe it was both.

"I..." was all she managed to get out, as Mr. Schue was beginning to loose his patience.

"It wasn't Rachel," Finn suddenly said, and Rachel's eyes almost popped out of her head. Why was he covering for her? She just hit him, hard. "I slipped."

"You slipped?" Mr. Schue said, and Rachel could tell by his voice he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, in my shoelaces..." He looked at Mr. Schuester before continuing, "Someone stepped on them and I felt foward."

Mr. Schuester still didn't look like he believed him, and by the way he looked at Rachel she could tell he still doubted Finn's story.

"Alright." He said, and Rachel felt like she could start breathing again, although the feeling dissapeared just as quickly.

"Rachel why don't you take him to the bathroom, to clean him up?" Was he serious? He wanted her to be alone with the boy she just hit? Of course Rachel couldn't say this, since then he would know Finn was lying. So she took a deep breath, and put on her best Broadway smile.

"Of course," she held out a hand for Finn to take and was surprised when he took it, and started walking after her, holding his head back to keep the blood from going everywhere.

She led him to the girls bathroom, hoping no one would walk in, actually she was kind of hoping someone would be there. Atleast she would have a witness to whatever Finn was gonna do to her. But he didn't do anything, in fact he just sat down on the small bench in the room, why anone would put a bench in a bathroom was beyond her, but she figured it was so that there was somewhere to sit, beside the toilets.

Turning on the cold water, to wet some wipes, she could feel his eyes on her and she was sure this was gonna be the last anyone ever heard off her. She punched Finn Hudson and then she went missing, she could almost see the Missing Person flyers. But when she turned around to see him, she was surprised to see a smile on his face. What was he smiling about? He was bleeding.

She walked up to him, to afraid to say anything, she just started wiping the blood from his face gently. He let out a small av, when she hit his nose.

"Sorry," she said, before returning to what she was doing. She was standing in between his legs, and even though he was sitting down and she was standing their heads where almost at eye level. As she continued to wipe the blood from his face, she could feel his eyes on diffrent places of her body. When they landed on her breasts she wondered how much he could see from where he was sitting. If she had worn a top he would have had a perfect view, but she was wearing a dress.

She accidentaly hit his nose again and he pulled away quickly.

"Ouch," he wrinkled his face in pain, and she felt bad for hurting him in the first place.

"I'm sorry." She said, again, this time meaning it a little more than before.

"It's okay."

"No, I mean...for hitting you," she looked at the ground in shame, before taking a step backwards, away from him. He placed both hands on her waist, to stop her. Avoiding eyecontact with her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he looked up at her, meeting her eyes. And she was surprised when she saw true sadness in his eyes, like he actually was sorry.

"It's okay," she heard the words leave her lips, but she had no idea how it happened.

"No, it's not." He held her eyes in a long gaze.

"Well I hit you, so I guess we're even." She couldn't help but smile when he laughed.

"Yeah, that was some left hook. Where did you learn to punch like that?"

"I don't know, it just sort of came to me," this time she started laughing with him. And when his face went serious again, she felt a need to hug him.

"I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I just..." he cut himself off, and even though she really wanted him to continue she stayed quiet, waiting for him to start himself.

Chuckling a little he started again "It's none of my buisness who you date," even though he did his best to hide it, she could hear that he was going to say something else, but she didn't wanna be nosey, so she let it go.

"You're right it's not." She said, a little harder than intended. He pulled away his hands immediately like she had burned him with her words, leaning against the wall, staring up at her. "Not that I am dating, but even if I was, it wouldn't be in your right to criticize it." Nodding at her, she could see him agree. "Just like I don't criticize you, for who you date." He lifted his eyebrow, and she could see he didn't understand it, which only confused her, how could he not know what she meant? It's not like he was trying very hard to hide anything.

"The blonde cheerleader? From Glee?"

He starting smiling, rising an eyebrow and looking away from her. When he stared into the air, smirking as he thought of the blonde, she suddenly felt like her heart was being ripped out.

"Quinn." He said, far away in his own daydreams. She felt the same anger from before seeping into her bones once again, raising her hand with the wipes to his face and started cleaning the blood from his face, this time not caring about hurting him, as she pressed against the bottom of his nose, hard.

He pulled away, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Fuck, Rachel that fucking hurt!" He was practically yelling at her, but she couldn't care less if it hurt. Part of her wanted him to feel, the same pain she did.

"Shiiit..." He pulled his hands from his face and wiped his eyes. When she saw the tears in them, she felt sick, she didn't mean to hurt him like that.

"Finn..." She was shocked, did it really hurt that much? It must have, Finn didn't seem like the kind of guy who cried over every little thing, she didn't mean to hurt him, god she felt so bad. "I'm so sorry," she said, again, feeling like she could never apologise enough, for what she'd done to him. And the worst part, he hadn't done anything, directly to hurt her.

"Finn, are you okay?" Her voice was shaking, and she was fighting not to start crying too.

"Fuck!" He yelled, this time not at her, but into the air.

That was it, no matter how much she fought she couldn't hold it back anymore, she let out a violent sub as her tears got the better of her.

"I'm so sorry," her voice shaking as she gasped for air between her sobs. He didn't answer her, but continued wiping tears from his eyes. Without hesitation she pulled him in for a hug. Letting him rest his head on her chest, she buried her right hand in his hair pulling him closer to her body, while her left hand rubbed circels on his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, one resting on her back the other grabbing her dress, right above her hips.

After almost a minute Rachel could feel his grip on her grow stronger, and before she knew what was happening he had pulled her down so that she was sitting on his right leg. She let go of his head in shock, but it didn't seem to bother him as he leaned closer to her.

She was sitting on his lap, with him leaning over her, their faces were inches apart. Just like they were the day he had kissed her at summercamp.

"Finn," she could feel his breath on her face as he stared into her eyes. The tears in them was gone and the hurt look had been replaced by something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Finn what are you doing," she felt a small lump in her throat as he placed his hand on her bare leg, right in between her knee and the bottom of her dress. She struggled to remember how to breathe when his hand slowly moved up her leg, stopping at the hem of her dress. Her eyes were glued to his hand, her body almost shaking from the contact, she had never been this intimate when anyone in her life. It felt good, really good.

When he moved his head closer to her, she watched him close his eyes as his lips closed in on hers. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but when she felt his hand moving up a little higher, and she remembered him doing the same to Quinn in choir room, she pulled away. Dissapointment filled his eyes when he opened them to look at her.

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked, part of her wanted to this so bad, but she didn't wanna help him cheat on his girlfriend. He might already have done it, but that still didn't make it right. And being rased by a couple who had been together for 23 years, she was strongly against any kind of cheating, as her fathers had told her many times how wrong it was.

"What girlfriend, I don't have a girlfrind?" Confusing spread to his face and just like that he had ruined the moment.

"What about Quinn?"

"She's not my girlfriend?" He chuckled a little and closed in the distance between her, but Rachel was far from done, and immediately pulled away, only thing stopping her from getting up from his leg was the tight grip he had on her leg.

"What you were doing to her in Glee, sure was something you do with your girlfriend." She fought harsh against the sneering in her tone, but when she continued to talk she couldn't stop it any longer. "And what about the girl from your truck, she's not your girlfriend either?" The sneering was thick in her tone, and so was the irony.

But Finn remained calm, she had kinda expected him to get mad and leave but he didn't.

"How many other girls like that do you have?"

"Rachel," his voice was serious and he looked her deep in her eyes. "You wanna know what those girls mean to me? Nothing! They don't mean anything to me. I've kissed a lot of girls and slept with a lot of girls and done a lot of other things, but I've only kissed one girl that I truly liked. I've only been in love once."

Rachel suddenly felt very small in his arms, and her voice was so low and fragile when she spoke. "Who?"

He leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers as he stared deep into her eyes. "You." Moment back.

He closed the small distance left behind them and pressed his lips gently against hers, her eyes were still open and she could see that his was closed. When she slightly opened her mouth a little to reciprocate the kiss, she closed hers to.

His grip on her leg tightened and she could feel him grabbing her leg, hard. But it felt good, it sent a rush of heat through her entire body and when he opened his mouth to reveale his tongue, she did the same. The feeling running through her body felt better than anything else as his tongue met hers. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth. Without warning he removed his lips from her mouth and attached them to her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin between her neck and shoulder, she let out another moan as her hands grabbed his hair, tightly. She felt him press his legs together and without thinking she pulled one leg around his left leg, having a leg on each side of him she sat up straight on his lap.

How the hell she did it, she had no idea, she just did. It was like instinct. The contact felt much better, now that she had a better position on him. He reacttached his lips on hers and sent rockets of heat and pleasure through her body, each time he moved his tongue. She buried her hands deeper in his hair, and unpurposely moved her hips forward. She felt him open his mouth against hers and moaning silently in respond.

His hand travelled higher and higher up her leg, but when he reached her upper thigh, almost touching her panties she pulled away, getting up from his lap. He looked after her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She could hear the concern in his voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no this was, it was nice." She couldn't help but smile, it truly was nice. And as much as she wanted to stay she was scared of what would happen next, plus her fathers must be worrying sick about her. School ended almost 10 minutes ago. "But I gotta go, my dads are waiting for me."

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow?"

She blushed, he really wanted to see her again. Using a smile as an answer she turned around and left, a silent OMG leaving her lips as she entered the hallway.

How was she gonna explain being late to her fathers? She would just say Mr. Schuester had wanted to talk to her about Glee, and how being new was going. Normally she hated lying to them, but in that moment the thought that she was lying hadn't even crossed her mind. The only thing on it was Finn and his lips and his hands.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner At Breadsticks

_I'm so so sorry for the late update. My computer had a total meltdown and was in white screen for a week. I finally got it to work again and I got a lot of stuff for you guys, hope you like it. I apologise for any grammer and spelling mistakes. Please let me known what you think! :)_

_Also I made a small adjustment. I know I said in last chapter that Puck and Rachel where going out the same days as he asked her. But I had to change it to the next day. I'm gonna update last chapter to make it fit, but fot those of you who have already read it, I apologise deeply. _

For the first time since she'd moved to Lima, Rachel was actually pretty happy. She was even excited to go to school that morning, she'd woken up extra early to take a shower and curl her hair. She'd put on her favorite sweater and her purple plaid skirt, along with a pair of black knee socks to finish her outfit. She was having the same kind of thoughts about Finn as when she'd first moved here. Although they had been kicked and stamped on, until they could no longer move. They were starting to regain their breath again.

Ever since Finn had kissed her in the bathroom the day before, Rachel could not stop smiling. She was smiling the entire way home, through out dinner, her fathers had used every line in the book to get her to tell them why she was so happy. Even though she really wanted to tell them, just to brag she knew she couldn't othervise her and Finn would have no future what so ever.

She kind of wished she had some friends, she could have told, though. But who needed friends when Finn Hudson had just kissed you and put his big hands all over your body. There was a constant heat on her upper tigh, where his hands had been.

Yes, Rachel was finally feeling optimistic about her year at McKinley, but the feeling didn't last long. In fact it only lasted until she arrived at the school parking lot and saw Finn with his arm around a dark haired cheeleader. When he walked right by her, without even as much as look in her direction she thought she was gonna cry. Those hopes from earlier was back to lying unconscious on the floor, after Finn Hudson had walked all over them.

Shaking it off, she went to class. Maybe he just didn't see her. He didn't show up for Spanish class, but since she had seen him that morning she knew he was in school. He was probably skipping, this wasn't the first time he hadn't shown up for class, in the one week she hadn been there. But he usually came to Glee rehearsal though, so she figured she'd see him there. Maybe he would talk to her then, tell her what was going on, explain himself. Why did she doubt that?

Her head was going crazy from thinking about Finn. The class room was very hot, and she needed some air. She asked Mr. Schue if she could go to the bathroom, and practically ran out the door when he said yes. Throwing some cold water in her face, she tried to calm herself down.

Feeling relaxed enough to go back to class she excited the bathroom and her eyes immidiately landed on Finn. He was standing in the hallway, almost across from her Spanish class, with some cheerleader pressed against the wall. She would have expected herself to run away crying, but instead she felt confident. If this was how Finn was gonna play, then she would defintly not give him the satisfaction of letting it get to her.

Feeling strong and confident she held her head high as she approached Finn and his lady friend. She only had to take two steps before regretting her decision, she wanted to run for the exit. But she needed to get to Spanish class, and the only way that was possible was to walk by Finn. Taking a deep breath she started walking again.

She couldn't help but stare at them, and the sight made her a little nausea. Finn was pressing the girl against the wall, his hand far up her skirt. Face buried in her neck, before lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers buried in his hair, head leaning against the wall as she moaned his name. Her eyes was closed, which Rachel was pretty happy about, last thing she needed was for them to notice her staring at them.

Rachel was about a feet from them when the girl stuck her hand into Finn's pants. She opened her eyes and they immediately went straight to Rachel.

"Like wht you see, dwarf?" She asked as Rachel stopped walking. She didn't know what to say, or do. The girl was smiling at Rachel, and for a moment she wondered if maybe she knew about her and Finn. When Rachel got a good look at the girls face, she recognized her as the girl from the car with Finn. "Figured." The girl said, and Rachel realised she hadn't answered her question.

She was just about to start walking again, when Finn pulled his face from the girls neck to stare at her. His eyes locked with Rachel's and she let out a small gaps when she saw them. His pupils were dialated to a size Rachel didn't know was possible, his eyes were completely red, he looked like he hand't slept in weeks, and his face was as pale as a ghost. There was some kind of darkness in his eyes, that she had never seen before. In any person and even though he was looking right at her, it was like he was looking right through her. Like he didn't see her.

A chill traveled down her spine, from the look in his eyes. But he didn't say anything, instead he turned his attention back to the girl he had pinned against the wall. Once again burriying his face in her neck. But this time the girl had managed to get the zipper on his pants open and had her hand far down his boxer. Which Rachel thought was so gross, in the middel of the hallway. Anyone could walk in on them, hell she just did and that didn't seem to bother them at all.

First thing Rachel did when she got home was run straight to her room, jump onto her bed, bury her face in a pillow and start crying her heart out. God she was so done with Finn! She was so done with boys, all together. Why did he keep doing this, it was like everytime she was starting to like him he had to do something to push her away. It was like he was two diffrent people. Something was defintly off with this boy, but Rachel was not gonna stick around and wait to find out. Finn Hudson could rot in hell for all she cared, hell he probably would.

She decided to take a shower, she felt a little dirty after seeing Finn and his girl like that, she was kind of happy he hadn't shown up for Glee rehersal. She did not feel like seeing him right now. And that's when she suddenly remembered something that could defintly help her mood. Her date with Noah. Or was it a date? It didn't matter, it was a distraction from Finn. And Rachel was excited about it, what she'd gotten from Noah so far was that he had hilarious comments in Glee. It was bound to be fun. Now all she had to do was convince her fathers to let her go.

She took a deep breath. Sitting at the dinner table, her Daddy at the end of the table and her Papa across from her. She was trying to work up the nerve to ask for permission to go to Breadstix with Noah. If they said no, she sure had a problem, he was gonna be here in under an hour and she had no idea how to contact him.

"Papa?" She asked, knowing he was more likely to say yes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" They both dropped their forks to look at her.

"I was wondering if I could go to this restauraunt Breadstix, with this friend of mine who asked me?"

"You made a new friend?" The excitement was big in their voices, and she was hoping she could appeal to their my daughter has no friends side, and get them to say yes.

"Yes, and I really wanna go out tonight." She chose her words carefully, avoiding putting a gender on her new friend.

"Of course you can go sweetheart." Her Papa said.

"Thank you, so much." She was practically glowing from happiness, if only Noah didn't come to the door to pick her up, but just stayed in the car honking, she was good to go.

"So does this friend have a name?" Her Daddy said, as he leaned over the table and started eating. Crap. There it was, the question se had so carefully avoided. She knew she had to tell them the thruth, better tell them now than they found out when Noah arrives.

"His name's Noah," she could practically hear her fathers drop their forks.

"He as in a boy? As in a boy named Noah?"

"Yes." She didn't look up while answering, burying her head in her plate.

"You're going out with a boy? Is it a date?" Her Papa's voice was more calm, and she was hoping he could help her convince her Daddy to let her go.

"No, we're just friends. He's taking me out to welcome me to the school and Glee club." She did her best to make her voice as steady as possible, playing it off as no big deal. Thruth is she wasn't sure if it was a date or not. She was leaning towards not, who would date her? Espicially when they looked like him.

"That's nice. What's he like?" That was sort of a hard question for Rachel, she didn't really know him, actually. That was the whole point of going out to dinner, right? She didn't wanna tell her fathers this, she knew how crazy overprotective they were. They never let her go anywhere without knowing who she was gonna be with? Where they were gonna be? Who was gonna be there? What were they gonna be doing? And when would she be back? She tried to think of an answer as she suddenly remembered something that would defintly make them like him.

"His last name is Puckerman."

"Really?" She could hear by her Daddy's voice that he was starting to warm up a little. Someone being jewish, automatically made her fathers like them.

"We're really glad you found a new friend, sweety. And him being jewish, is just more than we could ask for. Of course you can go out with him, and have a lot of fun." Her Papa said, as he took his husbands hand and smiled at his daughter.

"But you're home at 11, sharp." Her Daddy added, and she knew she had been lucky just getting their permission to go. Asking for a later curfew, would be pushing the lines.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed them both on the cheek before running upstairs to her room.

She ripped the doors to her closet open, what was she gonna wear? Should she dress sexy? Showing some skin? Or would that be to much, her school look was defintly not okay, that much she knew. Picking out her favorite red dress, a pair of white flats and a white cardigan, she placed her outfit on her bed and went to take a shower.

When she left the shower and reentered her room, she looked at the clock. 6.45 damn she was already late. Her shower had been way to long, and in fifteen minutes Noah would be here. That is, if he wouldn't come early, no Rachel didn't even wanna think about that. She was stressed enough as it was.

Putting on her outfit she started to dry her hair with he new hairdryer. Thank god she'd bought a new one before moving here, with her old one if would have taken an 20 minutes to dry her hair. She had only just put down the hairdryer when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Her Papa yelled from downstairs, and Rachel knew she had to get down there as fast as possible, before her fathers chased Noah away. Running her fingers through her hair, she checked herself in the mirror, she looked good. Not as good as any of those cheeleaders from Glee club but compared to her usual look, she looked good.

"So Puckerman, that's a very interstring name." She could hear her Daddy's voice as she ran down the stairs, he was talking, that was a good sign. It meant Noah was still there.

"Yeah my mother's jewish. My littlesister and I were raised as die hard believers." She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Noah standing in the doorway, smiling. Her fathers looked happy too. She knew him being jewish would score him a couple of points with her dads, but still. She stopped as she reached the floor in front of the stairs, leaning her back against the wall, she was stunned at the scene before her. And Noah looked really good, diffrent. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. An improvement from the "Disco Sucks" t-shirt he'd worn for Glee club. Not that she was complaining. When Noah saw her he turned all his attention away from her dads to look at her. He looked her up and down, before a big smile appeared on his face, and she couldn't help but blush.

She walked up to them and even her dads stopped talking, everyone's eyes were on her, as she approached the boys.

"Wow, Rachel, you look really good." Noah said, and she couldn't help but smile at the sincerity in his voice.

"Well thank you Noah," she replied. They shared a long gaze, before her father interrupted them.

"Alright so you two have fun. And Noah I expect you to have her home by 11."

"Of course sir." Noah held out an arm for her to take as they made their way to his car. Not many words were being exchanged during the ride, a comment about how great she looked, a short conversation about the weather, and they were there. She walked behind Noah as he led her towards an empty table, odering two scpecials and two small cokes.

She looked around the restaurant as they waited for their dinner to arrive. Thank god, she hadn't eaten much for dinner with her dads. There was a few people she recognised from the school, most of them guys with football letterman jackets and with their arm around some cheerleader. No one seemed to have noticed her and Puck, which she figured probably wasn't a bad thing.

"You look great." Puck said smiling at her. She looked back at him and when she saw his smile she couldn't help but blush a little. She wasn't use to that kind of attention. Seeing as how everyone on Broadway was either much older than her or gay.

"Thanks."

"I hope it's okay I just ordered like that."

"Yeah, it's it's fine."

Their conversation was interrupted by a blonde waiter came with their orders. Puck immediately started eating, while Rachel slowly examine her food. It did not look very eatable and Puck swallowing bite after bite didn't exactly help either, but she didn't wanna be rude. Plus she was very far away from New York, she couldn't expect the food to have the same quality as in New York. She took a small bite of the pasta in front of her, and was surprised that it didn't taste nearly as bad as she thought it would. Not the best she'd ever tried, but still.

"So, how are you liking McKinley?" Puck broke the silence, in between chewing.

"It's okay, I guess." She really wasn't liking it, in fact she hated it more than anything, but she didn't wanna tell him this, she barely even knew him.

"I..I uhm...I heard you sucker punched Hudson?" Rachel almost choked on her food, and she coughed violently while he just continued laughing to himself. Why did he find it so funny? And how did he even know?

"You...you saw that?" She finally managed to speak between her coughs.

"No, but the whole school was talking about it. I wish I had seen it though, man I would have loved to see Hudson's did he do? To make you so mad, that you would punch him the fucking face?" He started laughing again, but when he saw the embarresment on Rachel's face he stopped and went serious again.

"He just said something, I didn't like. I don't like it when people make assumptions like he did, I'm not like that." Just the thought of what Finn had said to her, still made her angry. Even after their bathroom kiss, she still didn't like what he had said, and seeing him that morning had only made her dislike for him shoot through the roof. She was defintly done with Finn Hudson, and this time she meant it.

"What did he say?" She didn't know if she should tell him, but he had asked though.

"He said that the only reason you asked me out was so that you could get into my pants. I might as well just tell you right now, that is never going to happen cause I'm not like that. I'm not gonna be intimate with someone until I'm sure they're the one. Sex is supposed to be this beautiful thing, that you only do with the person you love, not with someone you only known for three days. So if that's why you're here, then you're gonna be dissapointed." She hadn't even noticed that she was rambling on, and was gasping for air when she finally ended her speech. She couldn't figure out what Puck was thinking. Part of her was pretty sure Finn was right about why he had asked her out, but a bigger part of her thought it was something else, something she hadn't quite figured out yet.

"I'm not. That's not the reason I'm here, and it's not the reason why I asked you here. And I really hope you believe me when I say this, because I mean it." He looked up at her, waiting for her answer. And for the first time, his entire body language was serious, he really meant this.

"I know." She replied, not looking away from his eyes as she spoke. He nodded his head, and let out a sigh of relief.

"As for Hudson I wouldn't worry about him. You're not the first person to hit him and you're defintly not the last." He looked down at the table, and Rachel was stunned to see sadness in his eyes. "In fact I've tried knocking some sense into his skull a couple of times myself." He let out a small chuckle, and even though he was doing his best to hide it Rachel knew that he was covering over the fact that he cared about Finn. "But he's my best friend, so..."

"What he did to you in the hallway today didn't look like something a _friend_ would do, to me!" It came out a bit more harsh than intended, but the ironi in "friend" was defintly intended. Some kind of friendship they had.

"Look..." He started, looking right into Rachel's eyes, like he was trying to convince her of something. "What happened in the hallway was my fault..."

"He pushed right into my locker," Rachel interrupted him, not caring about politeness at this point. He was starting to seriously annoy her, and talking about Finn wasn't helping his case.

"You don't know him Rachel." He remained calm and relaxed, despite her little outburst.

"I'm not so sure I want to, either." She said, this time she was the one looking at the table. The sadness and dissapointment thick in her voice.

"How long has it been since you two met?" She was very confused by the sudden smile on Puck's face, they had just been in the middle of fighting and now he was grinning from ear to ear and asking about her and Finn. Like there were a "her and Finn".

"About five years, we met at..."

"Summercamp, I know." He'd cut her off before she even had the chance to answer his question, the confusion clear on her face. "It might have been five years ago and you might only had known each other for a week, but it's something Hudson still talks about."

Her mouth dropped open, Finn talked about her.

"A lot of things has changed since that summer Rachel, Hudson has changed a lot, that goofy 12 year old kid, he's gone. But the memory of Rachel Berry the Broadway legend who'm he had his first kiss with, is very much alive. I asked you here today, because I wanted to know what made you so special, to my boy. And I think, maybe I got my answer."

A single tear fell from her eye, as she listened to Puck talk. The sincere in his voice was so thick, his own emotion running of with him.

"Don't give up on him Rachel, he might do a lot of stupid shit. Believe me I know, if you knew how many times I've save his butt, but...it's not..."

She could see that he was struggling to find the words, the long pauses in between his words as he searched his mind for the next one.

"...that...easy being him. There's...there's a lot you don't know about him."

She could feel her emotion overwhelme her, and Puck's confession was like a punch to her heart, was things really that bad for Finn?

"Noah...what happened to him?" Her voice was so close to breaking, but she manages to say her question.

"I can't tell you that, it's none of my buisness. I'm sorry, I really want to, believe me but I just can't betray Finn like that, he's my best friend."

She nodded, understanding that he was right, it wouldn't be right for him to tell her Finn's deepest and darkest secrets. And the fact that he had called him Finn like that, was really sweet.

"Just give him a chance Rachel, I know he seems like an idiot. Trust me, he is an idiot, but he's trying. I know it dosen't seem like he is, but he is."

Another tear fell down her cheek, and Puck reached across the table to take her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

She couldn't sleep that night. Noah's words kept playing in her head on repeat. Should she give Finn another chance? God this felt so stupid, how many times had she promised herself to never talk to him or that she was done with him. But she couldn't help but feeling he was taking advantage of her, Puck said he was trying. How the hell was he trying? He hadn't tried at all. Yes, he'd kissed her at the school bathroom and even though he had been surprisingly sweet to her, the only reason they's been at the bathroom in the first place was because of his comment about her and Puck. Fine, Finn was getting one more chance and that was it. As much as she'd like for something to happen between them, the feeling she had everytime she walked away from him was tearing her apart. And it just wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth feeling like garbage. No, her fathers had rased her to never let a man threat her like dirt, which was exactly what Finn was doing.

One more chance Finn Hudson. She couldn't figure out if she was hoping he wouldn't make her regret her decision or if she was fearing he wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8 Carnival & Ferris Wheel

_Once again I'm sorry for the late update. I'm thinking I'll probably have a day every week where I update all of my stories, or something like that. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than my usual, I hope you guys like it. Please favorite and review, let me know what you think. :)_

"Rachel Berry gold sticker star." Rachel heard her name being said, and woke up from her daze. Since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to Puck and their conversation, she didn't have her usual energi. She even dosed off doing math, and when Mr. Schue had started talking in Glee, she might have checked to see which color her eyelids had.

Mr. Schuester had made half of them write their name on a small piece of paper, and then the other half would draw. Of course Rachel had put a goldstar after her name, just like she always did. It was a metaphor for her being a star, and metaphors are important. And now someone had the nerve to make fun of it.

"It's just Rachel Berry, the goldstar is a metaphor, not that I would expect you to understand." Rachel snapped, before looking up to see Finn holding the small piece of paper with her name on, he was standing next to Mr. Schuester who was staring at Rachel in surprise, along with the rest of the Glee club, including Finn.

"Okay, well...uhm let's get to work everybody, a song that describes how you feel right now in you life. And I expect to hear your choices tomorrow. Good day, everyone." Mr. Schue said, drawing attention away from Rachel and her little outburst.

As everyone went into their pairs, spreading diffrent places around the choir room, Rachel stayed in her seat. She was still a little embarrest about her sneering, and to be honest she hadn't fully listened to what Mr. Schue was saying, so she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She saw Finn slowly walking towards her, a look on his face she couldn't quite read.

"Come on." He said, already turned around and walking towards Mr. Schuester before Rachel even had a chance to answer.

"Mr. S, can we go outside? This place is killing me." He said, pulling at the neck of his shirt, for effect. Mr. Schuester looked back and forward between Finn and Rachel, befor nodding his head.

"Okay, but be back ten minutes before class ends." He said, smiling at Rachel. And for a second Rachel wondered why he didn't wanna let Finn leave. But before Rachel could say anything Finn had already left the room, and she took long steps to keep up with him.

Finn headed straight for the main doors, and without saying a word he led them outside. He was walking so fast Rachel had to almost run, to keep up with him. As soon as they were outside, he stopped and let out a huge sigh, closing his eyes as he looked up to the sky. He leaned against the railing, of the stairs leading to the school. He dug his hand into his pocker and pulled out a cigarette. Rachel watched without saying a word as he lit up the cigarette, his hands shaking as he did. He looked Rachel up and down and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"So you're dating Puckerman now?" He asked, and even though he did his best to hide it, Rachel could see the dissapointment in his eyes.

"No, we're just friends." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest to hold herself warm. Even though it was summer, the wind was blowing, giving the weather a cold breeze.

"But you went on a date?"

Rachel wasn't sure why Finn cared. He had made it clear he wasn't interested in her. And she really didn't think it was any of his buisness. "Not that it's any of your buisness, but we just went out as friends. He wanted to welcome me to the school."

"How nice of him." Finn said, the sarcasm tick in his voice, and Rachel felt herself snap again. She was tired of this, she was tired of Finn being nice to her and then threathing her like crap. According to Noah, it wasn't that easy being him, but defintly didn't give him the right to threat her like trash.

"Actually it was nice of him Finn. It was really nice of him, he was thinking about someone other than himself. Did you now he even came to my house to pick me up and paid for the meal, like a real gentelman. Something you've clearly never heard about. Cause it invovls, being polite, showing respect and caring about others. Something you clearly don't. I don't know why I ever thought you and I could be something, you've made it very clear nothing will ever happen between us. And you know what that's fine, but don't threat me like dirt, cause I defintly don't deserve that!" Rachel took deep breaths, as she tried to get her breathing under control. She wasn't sure if she had even breathed while giving Finn a piece of her mind.

She usually didn't talk to people like this, she sneered once in a while, but she always apologized. But she was defintly not apologizing this time, Finn deserved it, in fact he deserved a lot more.

"Whatever." He said, turning away from her, and taking another puff of his cigarette. To say that was the turning point for Rachel, would be an understatement. Without answering, she turned around and walked away, heading inside to tell Mr. Schuester she wanted another partner. Just as she grabbed the doorknob she heard Finn yelling after her. And when she pulled the door open, she felt his hands on her arms.

"Rachel." He said, trying to stop her, but she fought against him, trying to get free. "Rachel, I'm sorry." He tried again, and Rachel felt herself losing control and tears started running down her cheeks. He let go of her, when he saw she was crying and she walked through the doors, entering the school hallways.

She only took a few steps, before she felt Finn's hands on her arms, trying to hold her back.

"Let go of me Finn." She said, her voice breaking. He walked in front of her to try and stop her, still holding on to her arms, as she tried to get free of his hold.

"Rachel, please just listen to me." His grip on her arms tightened, as he tried to get her to look at him. Rachel could feel herself really loose control, and start crying vigorously. It wasn't because Finn's hold on her was hurting her, it was just all too overwhelming, over the last week she been more confrontational than she had in her entire life.

"Stop." She yelled at him, through violent sobs.

"Rachel..." He started again, but he was caught off by a loud yelling.

"Finn!" The voice of Mr. Schuester practically screamed, Rachel had never heard him yell like that. There was a seriousness to his voice that scared her, combine that with the volume and the roughness of it. Finn let go off Rachel and took a few steps away from her, like he had only know realized just how rough he had been with her. Rachel could see Mr. Schuester running towards her, as she leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath through her sobs. "What the hell is going on?" He asks, still yelling as he runs to Rachel. Reaching her, just as he screams his question. He puts an arm around her back, leaning down to be on eye level with her. "Finn?" He asks, again, but Finn doesn't answer, he just looks on in horror.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Mr. Schue asks, as Rachel stands up straight, finally getting some of her breath back. She nods in response. "Finn, what the hell is going on?" He asks again, looking at Finn who still doesn't answer. His mouth hanging open, and Rachel can hear he's hyperventilating himself. "Finn." Still no answer. "Go to the principals office. Now!" Mr. Schue screams the last part to him. And Finn looks up at him, his eyes leaving Rachel for the first time. But instead of saying anything, he runs straight for the door, pushing it open with all of his force. Causing it to hit the railing, as he runs away. Completely ignoring Mr. Schue's calling after him.

As Rachel exist the school through the doors off the main building, she is more than ready to go home, curl up under her covers and just forget all about this awfull day. Forget all about Finn Hudson, and just get lost in her dreams of Broadway.

"Rachel." Just as she reaches the ground in front of the stairs, she hears her name being called, turning around she sees Finn, standing next to the stairs. He must have been waiting for her, hiding under the stairs so Mr. Schue wouldn't see him. She's not interrested in anything he has to say, so she continues walking, pretending not to hear him.

"Rachel." He calls again, catching up with her, he grabs her arm and she instantly pulls it free. Turning around to face him, he holds his arms up in the air, as to signal he's not gonna touch her.

"What do you want?" Rachel asks, a little cold.

"Just wanna talk." He says, taking a step towards her, but she takes a step back, immediately. And he stops, holding up his hands in the air, again. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I won't come near you, if you just listens me?" There's a sincerity to his voice, that Rachel can't ignore. And his face, looks really hurt, she can tell he's truly sorry. When she doesn't move or say anything, he takes it as a yes. "Rachel, I am so so so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm so so sorry if I did. I just wanted you to stop, and listen to me. But that doesn't make what I did okay, I know that?"

He looks up at her, before continuing. "I wasn't thinking, and I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you, when I saw you crying like that, I felt so sick. Like I was gonna pass out, please Rachel you have to believe me." He says, the desperation tick in his voice. He takes anoter step towards her, despite promising he wouldn't. Rachel doesn't know what to do or say, so she doesn't react to his step. "Please Rachel, you're all I got. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." There's tears in his eyes, and even though Rachel is a little confused by his 'you're all I got' comment, she can't the words that escape her mouth next.

"You already did." She says, knowing it's true. He's hurt her many times, depsite the fact that it's only been a week. He nods, a single tear running down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away, and looks around the empty parking lot, like he didn't want anyone to see that.

"I know." He says, looking down at his feet. His face a mix of, shame, sadness, regret and angst. "I'm so sorry." He says, looking up into her eyes, and she nods, and he let's out a small smile.

"I just don't understand why. I mean if you don't like me, then..."

"I like you." He says, cutting her off. He takes another step towards her. Now standing right in front of her. He takes on of her hands in his, intertwining their finger. He looks down at their hands, and looks up into her eyes, as he says his next sentence. "I like you a lot." Rachel can see him, leaning towards her, and as much as she wants this kiss to happen she know she can't let it. She can't keep getting involved with Finn, it hurts to much. She pulls away from him, pulling her hand out of his, a deep frown on his face, as she does. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I can't Finn. I can't keep doing this with you, it hurts to much." She looks up and him against, watching him nod as he walks to her again. He keeps walking, until he's standing right in front of her. He puts a hand on either side of her waist, so she can't walk away, leaning down, his lips inches from hers.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He attaches his lips to hers, in a simple kiss. He doesn't open his mouth, or push for her to. His lips is just kissing hers, sweetly. He pulls her against him, and she places her hand on his chest, in surprise. The kiss doesn't involve into more, despite the fact that it lastes for almost a minute. "Ever." He says, as he finally pulls away, resting his forehead against hers, looking down at her lips.

"Finn." She says, she's not quite sure what she wants to say. Part of her wants to do this with him, it feels so good and so right, but the other one knows it's not worth it. He's gonna hurt her again, even if he says he won't.

He places their hands in the same position as before, his forehead still resting against hers, as he looks down at their hands. Playing with her fingers. "There's this like carnival, down by the harbour. There's ice-cream, and music, and a ferris wheel and at midnight there's fireworks. I was thinking, we could go." He looks up at her eyes, waiting for her answer. A small smile on his face.

Rachel finds herself nodding. To be honest, she doesn't know what to answer. She didn't really see that one coming. It couldn't hurt to go could it? He has been really nice to her...for the last 5 minutes. Maybe she just needs to get it out of her system, yeah that sounds abour right.

"Really?" He asks, a huge smile spreading over his face. Making the most adorable dimples appear on his face. She doesn't trust herself to speak right now, so she simply nods again. He leans in to kiss her again, this kiss a bit more passionate, much like the one they shared at the bathroom. "Okay, so meet me at the entrance at 8 o'clock." He said, as he startet walking towards his car. Rachel licked her lips, she could still feel his lips on hers.

As Rachel sat on a bench, in front of the entrance to the carnival, she was seriously beginning to regret her decision. First of all, it was freezing. Which no one told her, so she was wearing a black dress with white polka dots. Second of all, she had only now realized she was probably gonna have to do a lot of walking, and she was wearing ballerina flats. And even thought they're incredibly comfortable, they're not exactly walking shoes. Seeing as how they're really really thin, and do absolutely nothing for you feets. And as that was bad enough, it was 8.13 and Finn still hadn't shown up. She was seriously beginning to think he was blowing her off, and that this was just some game to him. To see how long he could mess with her head. But it that was his plan, he was in for a big defeat, cause Rachel was waiting another 2 minutes. And if he hadn't shown up at 8.15 she was never talking to him again. Now matter what he said.

But much to her surprise, he showed up just seconds after her decision. He must have seen how pissed she was, cause he immediately started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I had to help my mom, and I lost track of time. I probably broke every speed limit, to get here on time. I'm so sorry Rachel." He sat down next to her. "You look amazing."

Well he did show up before 8.15 so technically she's still allowed to talk to him.

"Thanks. To bad no one told me if was gonna minus 30 degrees, or I would have put on something warmer." Finn immediately pulled his hoodie over his head, and handed it to her. "Thanks Finn, that's very nice of you, but I'm okay."

"You're freezing, Rachel. Take my shirt." She smiled, never in a million years would she have expected him to do that. She took the shirt, and pulled it over her head. It was so warm, against her cold skin.

"Thanks Finn." She said, enchanted by his gentelman behavior she leaned in and captured his lips in a quick kiss. As she pulled away, she could see him leaning into her touch.

Rachel was very surprised with how much fun she was having. Usually she didn't like carnivals, or anything like that. She had always thought it was very childish, probably because she always went with her fathers. Going with Finn was a completely diffent experience, one she really liked.

They had candyfloss, went on a numreous of small rollercoaster, Finn even won her a huge teddy bar. But what really surprised Rachel was how many times they had kissed so far, not any inappropriate kissed, just quick kissed.

Rachel was pretty sure this was one of the best days of her life, holding hands with Finn as she walked down the harbour, his shirt hanging by her knees, it was so big. He was so diffrent, no rude behavior, no changing back and forward, between nice and mean. He was just nice, and sweet, and thoughtfull, and polite and gentle. The sweeter he was the more comfortable Rachel felt with him. She had even started a couple of kissed herself. That's when she thought a great idea.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel." She said. They were standing right in front of it, and Rachel couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was. It was starting to get late, so the sky was dark, making the light on the ferris wheel look so pretty.

"But, it's so...high." Finn said, as he craned his neck to look at the top.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Rachel asked, playfully.

"No." Finn answered immediately, looking down at her, smiling playfully back at her. "I just don't like them." He said, teasingly. Leaning down to kiss.

"I don't you should go." She whispered against his lips, and she herself was surprised at the sugestive tone in her voice.

"Oh really?" Finn asked, playfully.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

The view from the ferris wheel was just as amazing as she had thought it would be. You could see the entire town, she was pretty sure she could even see her own house. And of course if all looked so beautiful against the night sky, and everything was lit up. She had been so focused on the view she hadn't even noticed Finn, holding onto the cart like it was life or beath. His eyes pinched shut and his face in a weird expression.

"Finn?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. If she'd known he was this afraid of heights.

"Hm hm?" He mumbled, not giving a real answer, as his eyes remained closed.

"Finn. Why didn't you tell me you where this afraid of heights." She put her hand on his right one, that was currently holding onto the front of the seat.

"Well." He said, slowly opening his right eye, just a little. "You seemed really excited about it, so.." Rachel could litterally feel her heart melt. How sweet, he went on the ferris wheel, even though he's afraid of heights, just for her? This was so far away from the behavior she had seen over the last week, that for a second Rachel wondered if it was two diffrent people. Finn didn't have a twin did he?

"Finn, I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, you know." He opened both his eyes slowly, gripping onto the seat harder, as he saw how far up they were. Both to Rachel's surprise he kept them open. "This is amazing." He said, as he took in the view.

"It's so beautiful." She said, looking at the town below them.

"Yes, it is." Finn, said, and when she turned her head to look at him, she could see that he was looking at her. A look in his eyes, that resembled the one he had the day they kissed at the beach. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling his whole body relax at her touch. "Do I get some kind of reward?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe." Rachel answered. She knew where he was going with this, but she also had a feeling he wouldn't push her to do something she didn't want to. And she kinda wanted to do something. "But you'll have to come over here." She said teasingly, there was about 15 centimeters between them, and if Finn wanted his reward, he would have to make it 2.

Rachel giggled as Finn took a deep breath, slowly, carefully closing the distance btween them, until he was sitting right next to her.

"So I guess your fear, isn't completly holding you back."

"You make it better." He said, playfully. Leaning in to kiss her, he opened his mouth almost instantly and Rachel did the same. His tongue pushing into her mouth, colliding with hers. She like this feeling, kissing, Finn. He placed his hand at the hem of her dress, juat above her knee. Pulling away slightly from the kiss, waiting for her permission to continue. When she nods her head, he reattaches his mouth to hers, pulling her in for a deep kiss, as his hand slowly runs up her leg.

She let's out a small moan when his hand reaches her upper tigh, under her dress. He moves his mouth to her neck, and begins placing kisses on it. When his hand moves from on top of her leg, down to the side, inches from her panties, she grabs onto his hair.

Just as she let's out another moan, the ferris wheel stops. Rachel feels a blush to her cheeks as Finn pulls away. She straightens out her dress, as she turns to look at Finn. He has a big grin on his face, as he leans over to kiss her again.

"End of the ride, lovebirds." The husky voice of the carnival employ, interrupt their kiss. And even though Finn had no reaction, Rachel pulls away. Making a quick apologetic look to the man, before getting out of the cart, Finn following close behind. Once they reach solid ground, Rachel feels Finn's big hands on her stomach.

He burries his face in her neck, nipping at her skin with his teeth, as he pulls her body close against his.

"Finn" Rachel says, squeaking as Finn continues running his teeth over the skin of her neck.

"You got me all worked up, up there. I think I might need a cold shower." Finn says, against her neck. What strikes Rachel, is that he's completely serious. Rachel's cheeks feel like they're on fire, no guy has ever talked to her like that. Or made comments like that, or shown any kind of interest in her.

"Hey Hudson." A voice says, and Rachel feels as Finn immediately pulls away from her. The owner of the voice is walking towards them, a boy, not much older than her and Finn, early 20's. He had short brown hair, and big blue eyes. He's wearing jeans, but the streetwear kind, and a hoodie that says Rocawear. He walks towards them, with a big smile, arms open as if he's gonna hug both of them.

Rachel think he might be one of Finn's friends. But the look on Finn's face, makes an umcomfortable feeling run through her body. That same darkness from earlier that day, at the staircase, doing Glee.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here, Hudson." The young man says, flashing a big smile. When Finn doesn't respond, he turns his attention towards Rachel. "Hi, I'm Adam."

He seems nice enough, Rachel doesn't know why Finn is reacting like this. Then again, Noah is his best friend, and he slammed him against a locker. Maybe Finn just has awful people skills.

"I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you." She says, holding out a hand for Adam to shake, he istantly does.

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel, I didn't know Hudson had a girlfriend. Finn how could you not introduce me?" Adam says, slapping Finn on the shoulder playfully.

Rachel doesn't know what to say about the girlfriend comment, are they dating? Are they just fooling around? Rachel has no idea. And when Finn doesn't say anything, she decides to let it go.

"Rachel, you mind if I steal your boyfriend for a sec?" Adam asks, putting his arm around Finn's neck. Rachel watches as they walk away, they turn down a small alley, behind one of the rollercoasters, and Rachel can't help but following them with her eyes, once they're out of eyesight, Adam grabs Finn by the collar of his shirt and pulls him up a little.

Despite Finn's height, Adam is holding him at eyelevel. Adam says something she can't quite figure out, they're to far away for her to hear all of the words. It couldn't have been something nice, cause it obivously bothered Finn who was now pushing Adam away from him. He raises his finger at Adam and says something Rachel can't hear either. She let's out a small scream, when Adam punches Finn in the face, before grabbing his shirt again, slamming him into the ground hard, and the pulling him back up. Adam must be incredibly strong, to be throwing Finn around like that.

"You have exactly 6 days, to pay me, I'm in charge here, not you Don't you fucking forget that!" Adam yells at Finn, mocking him. He throws something at Finn, before walking away. Even from the distance Rachel can see Finn take a deep breath, before heading towards her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, holding out a hand to touch his bleeding eyebrow. "What happened? Who was that guy? What did he want? What's going on?" She could hear herself babbling, but to be honest she had a lot more question than this.

"Just a friend." Finn said, as he wiped away the blood running from his eyebrow.

"That didn't look like a friend." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew Finn was lying to her, but two people can play that game.

"Just let it go Rachel."

"I will not." Rachel said, raising her voice, making a couple of people look at her and Finn. But right now she did not care who was watching. She was giving Finn a piece of her mind. "Now tell me what is going on."

"I...I gotta go to the bathroom." He said, walking away from her, without waiting for an answer. Leaving Rachel standing alone, looking like a fool. What was going on? Was Finn in some kind of problems? Did he owe money? The guy said he had 6 days to pay him. Why did Finn owe money? And why did he keep changing like that? He was nice, then mean, then nice, then mean. It was impossible for Rachel to keep up with him.

She jumped when she felt his hands on her stomach again. She hadn't heard him come back. Once again he burried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin. It was exactly like last time, but this time he was more forcefull. It was umcomfortable, add that with the huge fight they'd just had.

"Finn what are you doing?" She asked, pulling away from him. There was a huge frown on his face, and he looked angry with her when she pulled away. His pupils were dialeted, his eyes complete red. He was sweating like a pig, like he just ran a marathon. His face white, compared to his usual tan. His eyes were running around in his face, they saw everything and anything that happened around him. Even though he was looking at Rachel, he wasn't really looking at her. She turned her attention to his hands, to see that they were shaking violently, and he kept grinding his palms against each other, wiping them in his shorts. Despite the fact that he was standing completely still, every part of his body was moving.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, worriedly. Finn just smiled, pulling him to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue brushing against hers repeteadly. He moved his hands from her waist up to her chest, grabbing her breasts in his hands, hard. She pulled away from him again, but he just moved his mouth to her neck. "Finn stop!" She said, trying to push him off, but he was to heavy. "Finn." She said again, this time a bit more forcefull, as she pushed on his chest at the same time. And he let go of her.

"What's your problem Rachel?" He asked, angrily.

"My problem?" She asked, a bit sarcasticly. "My problem is you. What was that with Adam about?" She could easily see him go from angry, to defensive and even more angry.

"It's none of your fucking buisness." He shouted, angrily, and Rachel took a step back. She could feel tears pressing, she didn't like this version of him. It was like they were back at the school hallway. He was seriously scaring her, the look in his eyes were so cold. The darkness from the time she'd seen him in the hallway with that cheerleader, and like then it send a chill down her spine, as the tears started falling. "Rachel..." He said, his voice soft again, and even though she could see regret in his eyes, she just didn't care anymore. She had agreed to give him one more chance, and he had failed, big time.

As the tears came floating down her cheeks, Rachel ran away, she knew practically everyone was staring at her, but she couldn't hold it back. When she reached her car, she sat in it for almost 10 minutes, crying. Before turning on the enginee, for the second time that day she just wanted to go home and forget all about this day.

_Has anyone figured out Finn's "symptoms" yet? Let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
